Insurmountable Obstacles
by Quilyrulz
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Bella dies one night in a terrible car accident. Her one regret was never saying goodbye to her father. She watches over him everyday, until she meets Edward. Can love conquer all, even death!
1. Prologue: Calling all Angels

**_Welcome everyone; To Insurmountable Obstacles!!!  
_**

**_Summary: _**_Bella dies one night in a terrible car accident. She becomes a ghost, destined to spend eternity watching her family grow old and die. Her one regret was never saying good bye to her father. She decides to watch over him everyday, until she meets Edward. The beautiful teen can see her, as well as his family. Why?! Can love conquer all, even death?! (This is a terrible summary but i hope you like it!)_

_**Notes about the story:** _

_**# Mainly Bella's POV, though Edward will have his turn later.  
# **Italics **= Someone's thoughts.  
#** **(#) = Change in POV.**  
**# (***) = Time passing.  
# I will have links to any of the songs in this story on my page.**_

_**Without further ado, i bring you... Insurmountable Obstacles(!!!)...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
_Calling all angels_ - _Train

**Prologue**

I closed my eyes against the pain. My whole body throbbed, especially my head. I was vaguely aware of a siren in the background and people shouting, though i couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried desperately to move something. Anything! Nothing worked. I struggled to open my eye lids and when i did i immediately wished i hadn't. My arm was twisted at a weird angle and my legs were trapped somewhere under the steering wheel. I snapped my eyes shut again and tried to control my ragged breathing. How did this happen?! Why me?! Oh, i remember. Stupid 4 wheel drive owner!

**(Flashback)**

I grabbed my car keys and jacket, heading outside to brave the cold. I wrenched the frozen door of my step-dad's car open and hopped in. Trying to shove the keys in the ignition took me a while, what with my shivering hands. Finally the engine roared to life and i was pulling out of the drive, on my way to the supermarket.

I turned on the radio to hear, Calling all Angels by Train. _I LOVE this song_, i remember thinking as i sang along eagerly.

"I need a sign to let me know you're here..." I sang, belting out the first line of the song i knew of by heart.

"And I'm calling all angels." I practically screamed as i pulled up to a set of lights, earning a look from a tough looking guy in a 4 wheel drive next to me. I shrugged and continued to sing.

The light turned green and the guy next to me pushed the gas. Unfortunately he was going straight through and and the straight through light was red. A car coming from the left crashed straight into him at 80 mph. I force of the crash sent the 4 wheel drive spinning to the right, straight into me turning right round the corner.

The explosion of glass and metal was astounding. I screamed but even i couldn't hear it as my car spun uncontrollably into a traffic light, causing me to hit my head on the steering wheel.

"I won't give up if you don't give up" This was the last thing i heard before i blacked out.

**(End Flashback)**

I sighed, reliving the accident. I didn't want things to end like this! I still had things i wanted to do! What about Mum and Paul?! What about Charlie?! Oh god, Charlie! I hadn't seen him for years! If i had known i would die i would have visited, anything! I tried to sigh but choked on something rusty tasting in my throat. I knew i was dying, it was like a sixth sense. I could sense my life slipping away. Talk about a _cliche_. I closed my eyes again and secretly knew i wouldn't be opening them again.

A light seemed to appear before. _Major cliche_. I was surprised i still had logical thought. _Or maybe I'm not being logical!_ The light intensified and i appeared to be absorbing me slowly. I started to panic slightly. Alright, panic was an understatement. I was totally freaking out! I thrashed around violently. Tremors throwing what little of me that would move around the drivers seat. As the light kept growing i heard a voice.

"Shh! Calm child." I seemed to be hillucinating because i was seeing a vision of a tall figure standing before me. The light prevented me from seeing their face but they were obviously male... The man extended his hand and i somehow felt safe with him. I didn't know who he was but i knew i had to accept his hand. Slowly i reached up, taking the man's hand.

As soon our hands touched everything went black...

* * *

***** AN-**

**WOO! I hope you liked it!!! I loved writing this but strangely, it took me a while! **

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as i finish it!**

**R&R Please!!!!!! **

**(P.S: You may be wondering about the mystery man... You can think what you want. I didn't think of them as anyone in particular, i don't plan on having it come to much either so...)  
**

**Love always, your faithful(hopefully) Writer: Quilyrulz :] !  
**


	2. Chapter 1: When I'll leave this world

_**Chapter 1! Here we go...**_

_**# **Italics **= Someone's thoughts.  
#** **(#) = Change in POV.**  
**# (***) = Time passing.**_

_**I hope you're liking it so far!!! Remember to R&R!!!  
**_

* * *

_Oh where oh where could my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I'll leave this world_  
Oh where oh where can my baby be - Pearl Jam

**Chapter 1: When I'll leave this world  
**

"Beep beep beep beep beep..." Charlie's alarm clock went off at exactly 6:30am, just as it had for the last week. He lazily turned it off and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he went downstairs. He stopped when he reached the photo of me in the hall. He shivered slightly and ran his fingers over the frame gingerly.

It had been this way for a week. Me watching him try to return to normality. Watching as he failed miserably. I had had a week to come to terms with my death and come to terms with it i had. I knew nobody could see me. It came with the territory. Ghosts were doomed to spend the remainder of eternity haunting/watching those they left behind. I didn't take me long to come to terms with it all but it was killing me all over again to watch Charlie suffer!

I floated down the stairs beside him. I hadn't left his side in a week and that was how i intended it to stay. I would spend the rest of his life watching over him. Nothing would deter me from my goal; making sure Charlie didn't live his life like he had died with me.

Of course, i wasn't obligated to stay. The first day i arrived at Charlie's house in Forks i left almost straight away see mom in Phoenix. I had arrived just in time to see the doctor tell my mum something, i presume it was about my death. It was sad. Mom bawled the whole time. At least she had Paul though. Charlie didn't have anyone and that was the main reason i went back. I also couldn't shake the feeling that i had arrived in Forks for a reason. Surely the powers at be wouldn't place me there unless it was for a reason. Charlie was that reason, i was sure of it. I was sent to make sure he was alright and to guide him silently towards his happiness.

Charlie walked in to the kitchen and turned the radio on. Ads were playing and he opened the cupboard and bought out a box of cereal. Same box everyday. Sitting down at the table he slowly began to munch away at his Cornflakes. Suddenly a song started to play, it was by Pearl Jam but i couldn't quite remember the name. Then the words started.

"Oh where oh where could my baby be" I remembered the name of the song... Oh dear. Charlie listened tentatively to the first few lines before the tears rolled down his cheeks. I hadn't seen him cry yet so i wasn't really expecting it. Charlie wasn't the crying sort. He pushed his bowl away and buried his face in his hands. I rested my hand on his shoulder but of course, he didn't notice. I might as well not have been there for all the good i did.

It took about an hour before Charlie stood up and got changed for work. When he finally arrived at the police station he was half an hour late. No one seemed to notice, or if they did they didn't say anything. After i made sure Charlie was ok and settled in at his desk, i left to wander around town for a bit. I did this everyday. I called it my 'Me time'. As much as i loved Charlie there was only so much i could take of his moping at one point in time. Also, the fact that i was dead wasn't going to stop me from having fun.

Lately i had been visiting the hospital a lot. I liked to be there when people passed away, not in any sort of sick way, i liked to be able to help those of them that came back. I remember wishing i had had someone to show me the ropes when i started out, someone to tell me what was what So that was what i decided to do.

Today was a good day at the hospital though, no deaths apparently. Though, i had noticed that there were a lot less after the arrival of a new hot shot doctor a couple of days ago. His name was Doctor Cullen and he had just moved here from Alaska only a short while ago. They used to live here apparently, until for whatever reason, they decided Alaska was better. Now they were back. I had seen him once or twice around the hospital.

He was extremely handsome and had lovely blonde hair and amber eyes. He seemed different though, yet i couldn't figure it out. He was so mysterious, and not in a good, sexy way! I had taken to quietly following him around the hospital, careful to stay out of sight. No one had been able to see me yet but i couldn't shake the feeling that i really didn't want him to notice me (if he even could). Though after the first day i had started following him he would glance behind him every now and then, forcing me to hide behind a wall or some other obstacle.

Today i went straight to the corridor with his office. He appeared to be inside talking to someone. I lent against the wall to hear better. I could pass right through if i wanted but i had a feeling that that wasn't a good idea.

"Carlisle, do we really have to go?" The unfamiliar asked.

"Edward, Charlie is one of my old friends, It is only right that we pay a visit of condolence!" Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as i now knew he was called, sounded rather angry at this 'Edward'. I was also surprised to learn that Carlisle knew Charlie. Also that there was going to be a gathering for people to pay their respects! Why didn't i know this?! Oh that's right. I'm dead. No one talks to a dead person.

"What's wrong Edward? It isn't like you to complain like this." Carlisle's voice became soft and concerned. I lent in closer to hear as their voices dropped.

"I just have a really weird feeling about this Carlisle." Edward mumbled, slight confusion and worry hanging from his words. I wanted to burst in there and comfort this unknown person. It wasn't right to hear such a beautiful voice sound so confused and worried.

"I know, i shouldn't have said that, i just... I just wanted tell you was all. Of course we'll go, I'm sorry." Edward sounded like he was trying to smile.

"Edward, my son, no need to be sorry, you had every reason to be concerned. When you're worried it tends to be with good reason. However, i think we should still go and we can just take it as it comes." Carlisle said. Son?! Carlisle had a son?! Surely he wasn't that old?! This boy sounded like a teenager at least.

I heard the door of his office open and i slipped silently round the corner. the boy, Edward, appeared first. He was beautiful. More beautiful then Carlisle even. He had bronze hair that was nicely wind blown to the side, the same amber eyes as Carlisle and a lovely crooked smile plastered across his face.

If i had needed to breathe i surely would have died now. I felt as though gravity was pulling me towards him, i had to stop myself from walking over to him. Something told me that wasn't a very good idea. Carlisle followed him out and they both walked away down the corridor.

Slowly i made my way back to Charlie at the police station. Hopefully i would find out what they were talking about eventually.

(***)

Charlie woke the next morning earlier then usual at 5:30am. I followed him down the hall like i did every morning, except this morning instead of going to have breakfast first, he had a shower. I found this odd, usually Charlie liked to have his showers when he got home from work; they calmed him. Today was different however, i could tell something was up.

When he was finished in the shower Charlie walked back to his room to get changed. I went downstairs to give him some privacy. When he was done he came downstairs. When i saw him i had to do a double take. He was wearing a suit. Charlie never wore suits. Ever! Something weird was going on and i wanted to know what.

He grabbed his car keys and headed out to the cruiser, not even stopping to have breakfast. I followed wearily and sat in the passengers seat. I loved the cruiser, it was always so safe looking and smelt like Charlie. He drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up outside his destination. A house seemingly in the middle of no where.

The house looked more like a shack and was in need of some maintenance. It was two story but not very tall. Made completely out of wood, it blended in with the surrounding forest. It looked strangely familiar and i was sure i had been here before. I was having a hard time remembering anything before my accident now though.

As Charlie and i got out of the car, a women about Charlie's age ran outside and down the steps towards us. She pulled Charlie into a deep hug before letting him go to 'inspect him'.

"My, how handsome you look Charlie! It's been to long dear. I'm sorry we had to meet under such terrible conditions!" The lady looked SO familiar but i couldn't quite place her. She too was dressed rather formally in a nice light blue dress that fell midway down her calf.

"You as well Sue, feels like forever since I've seen you last." Charlie replied. Then i remembered. Sue Clearwater. Her son was friends with Jacob Black, an old friend i had hung out with when i came for visits as a kid.

"Well, do come inside. Everyone will be arriving shortly." Sue said, ushering Charlie up the steps and into the house. I didn't remember what the house looked like very much, but from what i did remember it was exactly the same. Same white curtains hanging from all the windows. Same old red fruit covered couch(i had forgotten how much i hated that thing!).

Sitting on the couch Charlie rung his hands nervously. I sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder. He wouldn't notice, so it did no good but i was doing it for myself as much as i was doing it for him. I didn't like seeing him upset. Didn't people realize he had enough to deal with at the moment! He didn't need any more stress!

"Billy and Jacob are on their way over right now. Everyone else will be here in about half an hour." Sue said, settling herself down in the armchair opposite the couch.

"Charlie..." Sue began.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this?" Sue mumbled, looking down at her hands in embarrassment. Charlie raised his head to look at her.

"I thought it would be nice to give everyone a chance to pay their respects. Bella had a lot of friends here, even if she didn't remember them very well. A lot of people cared for her." Charlie managed without faltering once.

"I know that but, Charlie you're acting like it's definite! There is still a possibility! You need to stop this!" Sue said angrily. I stood up, towering over Sue still sitting in the armchair. What right did she think she had to make Charlie upset and what was she on about?! What wasn't definite?! There was still a possibility of what?!

"STOP IT SUE! What i do is my own business! Can't you let me grieve!" Charlie was on his feet yelling now. After he calmed down he returned to his position on the couch, i sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Charlie. We're just all very worried about you is all." Sue said apologetically. She came and sat on Charlie's other side on the couch. I smiled at her, hoping Charlie would find a great friend and confidont in her.

"No, I'm sorry Sue. I was overreacting. It's just that this is still so fresh for me." Charlie mumbled, finally collapsing and burying hi face in his hands. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. We all looked up to see Billy Black and his son Jacob standing in the doorway. Billy smiling up at Charlie from his wheelchair. Charlie stood and wandered over to both of them, grabbing Billy in a tight hug.

"Great to see you Billy." He said, releasing him from their bear hug.

"Woah! Jacob you've been growing again! When you gonna stop mate?!" Charlie laughed. I laughed too. It was good to see him in good spirits again and Jacob really was massive.

Standing over six feet tall he was a rather interesting sight. His dark hair and eyes made only more prominent by his deeply tanned skin. I hadn't seen Jacob in over 10 years. Last time i had seen him he was my height and we were making mud cakes in his backyard. He really was a sight for sore eyes. I hadn't seen anyone i had actually been close to since i arrived, other then Charlie of course. I walked over to Jacob who just stood there smiling right through me. I reached out to touch him when we heard a car pull up outside.

"Well, that will be the first lot. Everyone stand here, Charlie you at the door with me to great people. After greetings we'll have lunch." Sue quickly switched into hostess mode, telling people where to stand and what to do. I just stood behind Charlie eager to see who 'The first lot' were.

It was Charlie's work buddies, the guys from the station. They stood at the door, single file. One at a time they came up to Charlie, shook his hand and spoke their condolences. Mean while, i was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this. I needed to get out of here. I didn't want to hear anymore of this.

I wandered out of the house, down the steps and towards the forest. One of my favorite past times when i came out here to visit was to go for hikes. The way the leaves on the trees blew in the wind and the way the sun only shone through to the forest floor in brief rays took my breath away every time.

Now. i walked into the forest and sat down on a log just inside the tree line. More cars were arriving and after a while i lost count of how many people i had seen enter the house.

The number of people that had turned up had surprised me. I didn't even know this many people knew me, let alone cared enough to come pay their respects.

Looking to my left i saw a big oak tree that had a hole in the center of it's trunk. I slowly stood and walked over to the tree, peered inside the hole and immediately drew back, shocked by what i had seen.

A family of squirrels had nested in the trunk and were sleeping on a bed of pine needles and small twigs.

Carefully i reached my hand into the hole slightly, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I wouldn't do that if i was you." A voice from behind me said. I spun around, shocked to find myself face to face with Edward Cullen. If my heart had been beating it would have been drumming double time.

"Squirrels are known to be highly aggressive if disturbed. " Edward spoke again, his lovely voice drawing me in so i hung on his every word.

"My brother tried to do that once and got a face full of squirrel." He laughed. I laughed too. I couldn't help it, after all it was rather funny.

"You have a nice laugh." He smiled and i swear my knees buckled slightly as the most dazzling crooked smile appeared on his face.

Being the klutz i was i couldn't do anything but smile back up at him, as a slightly awkward silence fell over our area of the forest.

"Well, i better head off. They're serving lunch inside if you're interested." He smiled one last smile before turning to walk away.

"Nice meeting you." He said before jogging over to a silver Volvo parked behind all the other cars in the driveway. Not only was he good looking but he had a great car too. Must be pretty rich.

I watched him pull out of the drive before heading back to Charlie and SUe inside. It was only as i was coming up the porch steps that i realized something.

Edward Cullen could see me.

* * *

********* AN-**

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!**_

_**I could make excuses but you've heard them all before.**_

_**I would just like to say that lately I've been spending every possible moment on Fanfiction so any lack of update is my own fault as a crappy writer.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R PLEASE!!!**_

_**Your crappy writer: Quilyrulz :]  
**_


	3. Chapter 2: Every move you make

**_Hey every one, Here's Chapter 2!..._**

_**# **Italics **= Someone's thoughts.  
#** **(#) = Change in POV.**  
**# (***) = Time passing.**_

_**I hope you like it!!! Remember to R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
Ill be watching you_  
Every breath you take – The Police

**Chapter 2: Every move you make**

I froze with my foot halfway to the top step. He talked to me! That meant he could see me! No one could see. I was a ghost! So how was that possible?!

I took a deep breath, unnecessarily filling my lungs(old habits die hard). So how could he see me?! I set about making a list of what i knew about Edward Cullen.

One: He was the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A friend of Charlie's who moved back here from Alaska with his family. (He also at at least one sibling (Also probably adopted))

Two: He had the most gorgeous features of any person i have ever seen. That beautiful bronze hair, amber eyes that twinkled when he smiled. Oh, and that beautiful smile. Gosh i could look at that for years!  
Anyway...

Three: Every time i saw him i felt an indescribable urge to touch him, even just to be near him. Almost as if gravity was pulling me forward, it took all my will power not to jump him. I'm sure that's nothing though right?! After all, he is extremely handsome.

Four: Every time i saw him my instincts have gone nuts. It's as if my mind is screaming at me to run in the opposite direction. Every fiber of my being says that no. 3 is wrong, that he's bad news, that i really should just stay away.

So which one do listen to?! three or four?! Maybe this list wasn't such a good idea; it only made me more confused and i still don't know how it is he can see me! It made my cold dead head hurt just thinking about it.

(***)

Charlie was ready to go about half an hour later. I was still on the porch, lost in thought when he came outside.

The only thing i knew for sure was that i needed to find out more about Edward. I had vowed that over the next few days, when Charlie went off to work, I would find out what i could about Edward Cullen. Anyway i could.

The car ride back went in silence, as i had expected, until we pulled into the drive. Charlie, hands still on the wheel, rested his forehead there as well.

"Oh Bella, If you could see me now. I'm such a mess." Charlie croaked. I stared at him. For a moment i thought he could see me too, then i registered what he had said. Oh dear.

Charlie really was a mess. He tried not to show it but deep down he was losing it a little.

Hopping out of the car he walked into the house. I followed quietly, observing him more closely then before.

He hadn't shaved in a week and rough stubble was now clearly visible. He had combed his hair this morning but now it was as if he had just woken up. His tie and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked as though he had been out partying all day, only it wasn't alcohol that had him looking doped up.

He climbed the stairs lazily, tripping once or twice, before finally stumbling into his room and collapsing fully clothed on the bed. He didn't move so after about 10 minutes i turned to leave. Then he spoke again.

"Why? Why Bella?" He mumbled. I couldn't see his face but from his voice i could tell he was crying. I stiffened.

"I don't know dad. I don't know." I sniffed, my own tears falling from my cheeks to the floor, unseen.

I walked downstairs and curled up on the couch. Squeezing my eyes shut, i prayed for sleep that i knew would never come. I prayed for this nightmare to be over.

(***)

At exactly 6:30am i was in Charlie's room again waiting for him to wake up. The alarm went off at the usual time and i watched sadly as Charlie got out of bed and headed to the closet. When he came down stairs, dressed in his police uniform, i was relieved to see some normality to him. He still hadn't shaved but his face had a healthier gleam to it and he even had a smile on his face.

I was glad to see him feeling slightly better. I had started to reconsider having my 'Me time' today if he wasn't better. Now i saw he was doing a bit better i would continue with my plan of finding out as much as i could about Edward Cullen.

Charlie walked over to the coat rack, pulled on his coat and headed to the door. I frowned when i saw he wasn't going to eat breakfast. He really should eat more.

"I know Bella, i just don't have time to eat right mow." Charlie sighed. My frown deepened. He was still talking to himself. Well, actually he was talking to no one so i had reason to be worried.

We arrived at his office without so much as a whisper, which i took as a good sign. I left shortly after Charlie was settled. He had a whole lot of paper work piled up on his desk. I did not envy him at that moment.

I wandered away from the police station and over to the hospital. I figured one of the best ways to find out about Edward was to start with his his father, Dr. Cullen. Incidentally it take long to find him. There had been a hunting accident out somewhere and everyone in was emergency mode.

I stood back carefully as someone on a stretcher was bought into the emergency room. Everyone began to take action. It was a boy of about 14 or 15. He had a bullet wound in the center of his chest and a few broken bones by the looks of things.

Dr. Cullen quickly set to work. Pressure was applied to the chest wound while the team awaited an anesthetist so they could operate. His broken limbs were fixed and joints being reset. He was wheeled out quickly to a spare operating room.

As i watched from a safe distance, behind the one way glass in one of the viewing rooms, someone appeared next to me. I glanced over at them. It was the boy on the operating table. I sighed, i couldn't clearly see him yet so that meant he was still alive. just barely.

"What's going on?" The boy asked me in a panic.

"Is that me? What's going on?" He whimpered, his voice rising an octave or two.I placed my arm around him carefully.

"Shh. It's gonna be ok. you had a hunting accident but they're doing their best." I comforted him.

"You just need to try your best too. Don't give up. Try to find your way back to your body. You can do it." I encouraged him until all of a sudden he disappeared. I glanced back to the operating room.

The doctors were finishing up and patting each other on the back. The boy was slowly wheeled out and everyone vacated the room. Except Dr. Cullen. I Leaned as close to the glass as i could to hear better as he pulled his cell phone out of one of his pant pockets.

"Hey Alice, can you put Edward on? Yes the boy is fine, thanks for the concern." He smirked. I was evidently missing something, i just didn't know what.

"Edward? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel that hunting trip we had planned. One of the patients is going to need some care and i wanted to take the night shift and help out." Carlisle spoke quietly which made it very difficult for me to hear him. Thankfully his annunciation was good.

"Yes, tell Esme I'll be home around three probably." Carlisle said before hanging up and leaving the operating room. Well, so much for my eavesdropping, i didn't find out anything. I decided to see what i could find out at the front desk.

The lady at reception was named Lucy, I walked behind the desk and found the filing cabinet labeled 'Doctors' files'. Lately i had been working on using my otherworldly powers to move and grab things just like those ghosts you always see on t.v. I was hoping it would pay off now. I reached out to the filing cabinet and gave it a yank. It opened. Thankfully it wasn't one of those squeaky ones that made a lot of noise.

Searching through carefully i found Dr. Cullen's file, it was easily the biggest. Searching through quickly i found the personal details card. Skim reading i found out that he lived out of town with his wife ans five children. Five?! Wow! they were generous people. After committing the address to memory i closed the filing cabinet.

Unfortunately the cabinet wasn't as quiet when it closed. It slammed shut and i froze. Lucy, the receptionist, turned around, finding nothing out of the ordinary, thankfully, she shrugged and turned back around.

I left the hospital five minutes later with a big grin plastered on my face. I hitched a ride on the back of a truck and away i went. I had been out to their house before but not when they had been living in it, so thankfully i knew where i was going.

I jumped off the trunk when i got to the driveway. It was the longest driveway I've ever seen, almost like it was cut into the forest with trees lining either side. Something told me i would have to be sneaky now.

I walked through the trees up to the house. It was eerily silent and and i felt as though this was a really bad idea. Regardless i crept as close as i could, The edge of the trees, and waited for something to happen.

(***)

It wasn't until about 8 o'clock that something finally happened. I was beginning to wonder if i should just go back to Charlie, after all he would be finished work by now.

They came out of the house quickly, almost to quickly to see. I blinked, well that wasn't normal. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment, giving me time to appreciate them all.

There was a small pixie like girl at the front of the group. She had black spiky hair and was rather short. Her clothes looked to be all designer labels and she had a big grin on her face. I liked her immediately. She that cheerful air about her that could make you feel comfortable any time.

She was holding hands with a blond haired guy. His hair was messy and he seemed to be brooding. He too was dressed fashionably, as were the rest of them apparently, confirming my rich theory. He seemed like the type of person who wore that scowl a lot. He also had a lot of scars covering his body, maybe he was in some kinda fight.

Behind the blond was was a very tall, very muscular, intimidating guy with dark curly hair. He had a giant grin, that appeared to be, permanently plastered on his face. He seemed easy going and a bit of a prankster.

Next to him was a blond who was exceedingly beautiful. She was easily the most beautiful person I've ever seen, besides Edward, who stood behind the blonde next to a women with caramel brown hair. The women had a motherly air to her and i assumed she was Esme, Carlisle's wife.

The six set off into the forest, running so fast they were a blur to me. I sat in shocked silence for a moment before standing and moving to follow. That was not normal! Running that fast! I realized something then, something that had been nipping at the corners of my mind for a while now.

The Cullens weren't human. I didn't know what they were but i was determined to find out. I ran after them. I was a lot slower but the fact that i was dead meant i didn't tire at all. it was twenty minutes or so before i came across them in a clearing.

Edward was the first one i noticed. He was leaning over a deer carcass. I took a step back and snapped a twig. His head snapped up and he looked straight at the spot where i was standing. Blood covered his chin and lips, dripping don onto his shirt. Thankfully he seemed to come to the conclusion that no one was there. I stopped breathing, my mouth hanging open.

I wasn't entirely sure if what i was seeing was real or not. Blood! He was drinking that deers blood! So, what was he?! My mind knew the answer before i had even thought the question. Vampire!

The Cullens were vampires! Vampires were mythical creatures, they weren't supposed to be real! Then again neither were ghosts, but here i was. Also, i couldn't figure out why i wasn't more scared. Why wasn't i running away?!

The other Cullens wandered appeared to be done 'Eating' and wandered over to Edward.

"You guys go on ahead, i have something i wanna do." He said, loudly enough so i could hear. I got the feeling that was deliberate.

The rest of the Cullens just nodded and ran off in to the forest, presumably to go home. Edward waited for a moment then walked off in the same direction. When he was gone i sighed and started to walk in the opposite direction towards home. That was more then enough Edward watching for one day.

Suddenly something dropped out of the sky, knocking me to the ground. I ended up with a face full of dirt, very glad that i wasn't able to feel the impact anymore. I was spun around on my back and extremely embarrassed to find Edward sitting on top of me.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I was to stunned to say anything. Instead i just lay there with my mouth hanging open.

"Who are you?!" He repeated. This time i managed to form a reply.

"Isabella." I stated, proud that i manged to say it without making a fool of myself by sounding scared. I wasn't really, just rather flustered. You would be too if Edward Cullen was sitting on top of you!

He seemed slightly taken aback with my answer, probably how brave i had sounded (score one for Bella!(Sorry)).

"What do you want?" He demanded again. I looked at him, puzzled.

"We know you've been following us for the last few days." He sated. If i had blood it would definitely have drained from my face. I gaped at him. He knew?!

"So, you know our secret. You happy you followed us now?!" He said. I was beginning to regret my 'Watching' idea. Edward seemed rather angry at me. It took me a moment to find the words to speak.

"It's ok. I'm not going to tell anyone, like i could anyway." I mumbled under my breath.

"I just wanted to know how it is you can see me!" I stated, earning a look from Edward.

"See you? Of course i can see you, how could i not." I blushed at this, though no colour appeared on my cheeks. Something told me that was a compliment.

"It's just that no one has been able to see me before and i just wanted to know why you were so different." I was being deliberately vague. I didn't want him to know everything about me. That statement definitely earned me a raised eyebrow.

"Well, i hope you know i can't let you live now that you know about us." He sounded almost apologetic. I laughed. I didn't mean to i just found that incredibly funny.

"Good luck with that." I snorted. He glared at me for a moment before getting up and offering his hand to help me up.

"I think you better come back with me." He said. I nodded, knowing that it was ok. For some reason i was less afraid of him now i knew what he was.

Suddenly i was being swung onto his back and being told to 'Hang on' before he sprinted off through the trees.

One thing's for sure; death just got a lot more interesting!

* * *

**_*** AN-_**

**_OK, I felt so bad about the late update that i hurried this one along so i could get it out the same day as Chapter 1._**

**_I hope it's not terrible!!!!_**

**_Anyway, i hope it's ok and you'll all R&R!!! Thanks for reading guys and i hope the next chapter will be ready shortly!_**

**_Love to all: Quilyrulz :]  
_**


	4. Chapter 3: We are broken

**Here we go... Chapter three!!!** **WOO! **

**SO sorry about the late update but I finally got the computer problem resolved!!! We got a new one and it's SO much faster and better in everyway!!! I'm so unbelievably happy and now there should, hopefully, be no more problems! *crosses fingers*  
**

** I've decided to continue with my other story, Blue moon, again! (Updates will be slightly less frequent but I'll try my best!!!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight. (Stephenie Meyer is amazing!!!)**

**

* * *

**_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole  
_We are broken - Paramore

**Chapter 3: We are broken  
**

Edward stopped outside his house and pulled me from his back as gently as possible. He seemed to be studying me which was unnerving to say the least but also made me surprisingly giddy.

"After you."He said politely while gesturing with his hand to the steps that lead to the front door.

I glanced at Edward once more for... Reassurance?! No, That couldn't be right. Oh well, here goes nothing. I gulped audibly and started up the steps.

I was worried that Edward would know how nervous i was. Being dead i didn't show normal signs of nervousness or excitement etc. When i was nervous, i had discovered recently, i fluttered. Now, i don't flutter like a bird or anything. No. I fluttered as though i was fluttering in and out of existence. One moment i was there then i wasn't, then i was. All within the space of a second. Too fast for humans, and other ghosts for that matter, to see. Edward was a different story. Being a vampire i didn't know how good his senses were.

I stopped at the door and looked to Edward who was standing right behind me, again. He still appeared to be observing me and i wondered for a brief moment if it was the fluttering. One things for sure, if i could have i would have blushed. Lately Edward seemed to be dragging the weirdest reactions out of me.

Edward opened the door and, once again, gestured for me to go first. I did.

It was amazing. There really were no other words. The front door opened to reveal the largest living room I've ever seen. It looked to be about the size of three rooms instead of one! The opposite wall was made completely of glass. I gasped. But there was more.

Just to the left of the magnificent doorway was a raised platform with a grand piano sitting on it. There was also a door behind the piano but i didn't know what it led to.

The Lounge was fully furbished with a giant flat screen on the wall, computers to the side and a lovely white lounge suite. To the west side of the lounge was an enormous curving staircase.

I thought i had seen it all when i had first seen the outside of the house. Three stories high and white, it was a sight to behold. You would never expect anything like this to be in Forks! It was a mansion by comparison to the houses you usually saw around here.

As i looked around i completely forgot Edward was behind me until he cleared hi throat. I hung my head, embarrassed. I must have looked ridiculous with my mouth hanging open, awe clearly stuck on my face.

"Sit." Edward said, his voice demanding obedience. I walked the dozen or so meters across the room to the couch. Sitting on the edge tensely i waited. I wasn't sure what i was waiting for exactly. To be tortured(Probably wouldn't even work.)? To be killed(now that definitely wouldn't work). To be interrogated? Edward sat next to me on the couch watching my every move.

After a few minutes, though it felt like hours, i heard a slight noise coming from behind me. I turned to see the pixie like girl and the blond man i had seen earlier descending the staircase. The blond man looked more content then the last time i had seen, which didn't escape my notice. The pixie girl walked towards us, holding the blond's hand, and stopped in front of where Edward was sitting.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Jasper." The pixie, Alice, waved. I stared at her in shock. Her voice was like... Diamonds(?!). That wasn't nearly a good enough description. What can i say? She had me completely dazed.

"Alice..." Edward started, he seemed annoyed.

"It's ok Edward. We're going to be great friends! I've seen it!" She stated matter of factly. She seemed so sure of this that i was taken aback. Edward was staring at her intently. Alice stared back and as i watched i was sure i was missing something. It was as though they were having some sort of silent conversation. Kinda creepy really. After a few minutes Edward turned to Jasper, a quizzical look on his face.

"She's not afraid." Jasper stated. My eyes widened. How did he know that?! Was it my demeanor?! No, surely not. Even i thought i looked like a nervous wreck. I was also sure that he actually hadn't needed to say it out loud. Weither that was for my benefit or not i didn't know.

I sat uncomfortably, not in the physical sense though, on the couch. An awkward silence fell over us. I was pretty sure we were waiting for something but i didn't know what. That was something I hated; not knowing. As we sat Alice tried to make small talk to me about shopping.

She was so bright and bubbly i couldn't help but smile as she talked. It continued this way, with her asking me things about clothes and me replying with a nod or shake of my head, until Edward barked at us to be quiet. Alice humphed and sat back on the couch while i tried hard to contain my laughter.

After a mere few minutes of awkward silence i heard a car pull into the drive way. Edward, Alice and Jasper stood fluidly and walked towards the door. I wasn't entirely sure if i should follow or not but, after a quick glare from Edward when i tried to stand, i remained seated.

As i watched them leave i noticed that as soon as they were over the threshold of the door the sped up, running at the incredible speeds i had seen earlier, to the car parked only 20 or so feet away outside the garage.

It was then that i realized it had been for my benefit, the slow walking that is. If i hadn't been sitting on their couch they probably would've run straight away, or would they not have greeted their guest at all? I didn't know and it did me no good to speculate. It suddenly dawned on me though that everything had been for my benefit. The occasional sniff, throat clearing, even the slight shifts in position. As much as i was convinced they disliked me, i was also equally convinced they were trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

They returned not ten seconds later, flanked by two newcomers. One of them was the women i had seen hunting with them earlier, the kind looking one who had caramel colored hair. The other was Dr. Cullen who i had already seen at the hospital.

The five vampires, i thought the word with surprising ease, walked slowly but purposefully into the open lounge and sat on various pieces of furniture. Alice and Edward sat on either side of me on the couch, while Jasper sat on the armrest next to Alice. Dr. Cullen sat in the main armchair with his wife in his lap. He was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He smiled politely.

"Pleasure to meet you dear." Mrs. Cullen said.

"Ah, you too Mrs. Cullen." I tried to be as polite as possible.

"Oh please, call me Esme." She said dismissively.

"And you are?" Her tone wasn't rude, just curious, so i figured it wouldn't hurt to at least say my first name.

"Bella." I replied. There. That seemed harmless enough.

"Welcome to our home Bella." She smiled at me, displaying a set of perfect white teeth.

"Thank you, you have a beautiful house here." I said, reminding myself to be polite. She just smiled again and an awkward silence quickly seemed to settle. I was aware that there seemed to be an awful lot of those happening recently.

"How much longer?" Dr. Cullen asked, turning ever so slightly to face Edward.

"About three minutes, they're just traveling through the forest about 10 miles outside of town." He answered. Dr. Cullen just nodded.

Again, I realized that Dr. Cullen had only spoken for my benefit. Weither or not it was actually a benefit i didn't know and i don't know why i got the feeling he didn't have to speak, i just did. Call it supernatural intuition, so to speak.

I sighed, resting my chin in the palms of my hands. Everyone turned to look at me. I ducked my head, embarrasssed and turned to look out the window. I had already grown used to the idea that people never saw anything i did. It meant that i had gotten used to just doing whatever came naturally, whenever. Giving myself over to my emotions.

Just then i saw a blur of movement just inside the tree line. The another. Seconds later the door opened. Two more vampires came in, closed the door then sat in the only unoccupied seat left in the room, the other armchair. It was the giant, burly, curly haired guy from earlier and in his lap, the incredible blond.

Now that everyone appeared to be here i looked around the room and something caught my attention. Everyone was together. As in _together_, together. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme, Alice and Jasper, even the burly guy and blond. Edward was the only one alone. I frowned at that. I couldn't help but notice he looked incredibly lonely, even sitting with his family and next to me on the couch.

He caught me staring and scowled. I frowned once more and turned away, embarrassed.

"Well now." The Doctor began. His voice held quiet authority despite the friendly tone.

"Edward. Would you care to explain why exactly it is you have bought this sweet young girl into our home?" Dr. Cullen waited patiently, a smile plastered on his face, waiting for Edward's answer. The rest of the Cullens waited expectantly, everyone's attention was on Edward.

"She knows." Edward stated bluntly. I tensed, ready to gauge everyone's reactions. The Doctor seemed taken aback, the smile slipping into a slight frown.

"What do you mean Edward?" He asked politely, the smile returning to his face. I smiled halfheartedly to myself, i appreciated the act but i was prepared for anything, whatever the outcome might be. I had nothing to lose, they did. The least i could do would be to allow these broken beings to continue to live their existence as peacefully.

I blinked. _Wait a minute, what did i just think_. I couldn't believe i hadn't consciously noticed it before. They, the Cullens, were all broken in one way or another. They all held firm masks in place but there were cracks and they wouldn't last much longer. I dragged myself out of my thoughts to turn back to the current situation, reminding myself to think about this again later.

"I mean, you can stop now." Edward said, deliberately talking slow, enunciating every syllable.

"She knows what we are." He finished.

Everyone except those who already knew, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I, froze. Silence reigned for a few minutes and then everything exploded.

The blond girl was on her feet yelling at Edward.

"What do you mean she knows?!" She shrieked.

"What have you done you stupid ass??!!"

"Don't blame Edward, Rose!" Alice was on her feet now too.

"It's not hi fault."

"Oh, I suppose you had something to do with it too didn't you?!" She yelled at Alice. Jasper jumped to his feet, growling at the girl; 'Rose', to protect Alice. Of course this didn't go down well with the burly guy so he stood in front of 'Rose' and started to growl at Jasper.

As i watched i thought vaguely that if i hadn't been convinced before, i definitely would have been now. They really weren't doing themselves many favors.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Cullen yelled, now on his feet as well.

Everyone froze. Clearly the doctor wasn't normally like this, but then again i doubted whether the rest of them were normally like this either.

"Sit!" He commanded. Absolute authority rang in every syllable. Everyone did. I turned away, afraid someone would notice my smile.

I really found the whole situation very humorous. I had no idea why. I mean, i kept telling myself i should be scared to death by now. _Of my gosh! A pun!_ Even if they had been able to hurt me in some way i still don't think i would've been able to bring myself to be scared. They just didn't frighten me for some reason.

"Now, everyone." Dr. Cullen soothed, his voice back to it's normal level.

"Edward, why don't you explain exactly what you mean." He said.

"Nicely." He added as an after thought.

"She was in the woods when we were hunting. She saw us. I bought her back here so we could decide the best course of action to take." Edward appeared to be perfectly calm but his eyes still held a lot of anger from the recent argument.

Everyone seemed to be trying to absorb what exactly it was Edward had said. Again, it was the doctor who spoke first.

"I see.' He said simply.

"Well. You know what we are then?" He asked, turning to me, a strange curiousity burning in his voice.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And what would that be dear?" He asked again. His whole demeanor was so friendly that i knew i would answer anything he asked me. I just hoped someone else would start asking the questions soon, though i doubted that would happen.

"Vampire." I answered. I even surprised myself by how confidently i said it, it was also a huge relief to have said it out loud finally. it felt as though it made things more real somehow.

While i was relaxing and contemplating how good it made me feel to have said it out loud, everyone else seemed to feel the exact opposite.

"Well. She definitely knows!" This came from the big burly guy. I almost jumped when i heard his voice for the first time, it's almost as huge as he is.

"So what were you doing in the woods, Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked, ignoring his son's comment.

I refused to answer so Edward decided to answer for me.

"She was following us." I realized how that would have sounded so i decided i needed to step in.

"I'd had a hunch about you all for a while now." I started. Instantly everyone was focused on me.

"I knew there was something different about you all i just didn't know exactly what. So I followed you." I stared at the floor when i finished.

"Well, we definitely have to kill her now!" 'Rose' yelled.

I was about to say something when Edward cut in.

"That's what i thought at first." He said, staring at me curiously.

"But, some of the things she said... I just..." He paused and i wondered briefly if he was going for the dramatic effect.

"She's not normal either." He finished. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I still say we have to kill her." Blondie huffed.

"You're welcome to try." I scoffed. i didn't normally act like this but i was becoming slightly impatient.

"See!" Edward exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"That's what I'm talking about! She doesn't even care!" He clenched his fists; frustrated.

"And on top of that, she said she couldn't tell anyone even if she wanted to!" He was really frustrated now.

"Edward, calm down." Dr. Cullen said, waiting till Edward sat down to continue.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation to all this." He said finally.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The whole situation was so ridiculous. Logical, yeah right, since when was anything in my life logical.

Everyone stared at me, either frowning or in curiosity. I decided it was probably time i said something.

"What if i told you that.." I started, suddenly unsure as to whether i should continue. I decided i should.

"What if i told you that it's not that i want you to kill me but rather..." I frowned, looking quickly out the window then back again.

"But rather that you can't." I finally finished.

I looked around the room hopefully, no one made a move. They were all frozen either in confusion or shock, or both.

_Oh boy_, I thought. Guess this is going to take more explaining then i thought.

"What if i told you that technically..." I began again.

"Technically, I'm not alive." I said quietly, barely above a whisper. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as i thought, for the first time, about exactly what that meant.

* * *

***** AN-**

**Ok, so it took a while to get up and running again but I'm hoping that I'll be able to get a new chapter out about every week or so... I've only got two more weeks of school left until I'm off for two weeks so that will be a welcome break.**

**Well... Until next time. Please continue to R&R!!!**

**Quilyrulz :]  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Nobody's Home

_**Summary:**__Bella dies one night in a terrible car accident. She becomes a ghost, destined to spend eternity watching her family grow old and die. Her one regret was never saying good bye to her father. She decides to watch over him everyday, until she meets Edward. The beautiful teen can see her, as well as his family. Why?! Can love conquer all, even death?! (This is a terrible summary but i hope you like it!)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I DO NOT own any of it! Only the plot is mine (And even then I'm sure someone thought of it first!) I'm just borrowing the characters for my own purposes!_

_**Notes about the story:  
**__**# **__Italics __**= Someone's thoughts.  
**_**# (#)**_** = Change in POV.**__  
__**# (*****__)__** = Time passing.**_

_**

* * *

**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_  
Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 4: Nobody's Home**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I sat, practically bawling my eyes out, on the Cullens' couch. Everyone seemed too surprised to do anything and instead,seemed to be content to just sit and stare at me disbelievingly. Which, trust me, is no self esteem booster.

Slowly, the tears started to slow and I sniffed a little, trying to not burst into tears again. Someone, I think it was the girl Alice, came and put an arm around my shoulder. I shuddered at the contact I had unknowingly been craving since that awful night. I drew into myself a little more and leaned into her comforting embrace.

Coming back to some of my senses, I wiped my face on my hands in an effort to look a little less disheveled and noticed that they weren't wet. I stared at my hands for a moment astounded then slowly, I lifted my shaking hands to my face.

My cheeks felt bone dry, as though I hadn't been crying at all! However, when I took my hand away, there were obvious tears on my fingers. Gently touching one with the tip of a finger, I watched as it passed right through it. My tears were as transparent and untouchable as I had previously believed myself to be.

Alice rubbed my back slowly as I looked up, finally, to see everyone staring at me. I immediately looked back down at the floor and wanted to sink into it. Surprisingly, it was the blond brother that spoke first.

"What exactly did you mean when you said you aren't exactly alive?" He asked, a look of deep despair clouding his face. I stared at him for a moment, confusion and an unknown trust seemed to pass between us. By making my previous statement I had already omitted myself to telling them the truth but, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the right decision.  
Clearing my throat a little and sniffing a few more times I sat up straight and squared my shoulders.

I looked directly into his eyes and said with a fierceness I didn't know I possessed,

"Well, generally when people aren't alive anymore they can only be one other thing." I turned back around and waited for that to sink in.

"You can't possibly mean to tell us, that you're dead?!" Scoffed a silky voice. I looked up to see that the noise had come from 'Rose'.

"This coming from the one of the Vampires." I smiled sadly. I didn't pity them but it's a little hard to tell people you're dead when all they do is laugh. It doesn't exactly inspire confidence.

I stood up and tried to make my way to the door. Edward stood up too and turned to grab my arm. I was jerked back suddenly, not used to the contact, and ceremoniously fell on my butt. Edward bent down to help me up and I was back on my feet in a matter of seconds. I turned to glare at him and found myself confronted with the entire family. I stumbled back a step and once again turned to walk out the door.  
"You can't leave." Edward said as he once again grabbed hold of my arm, thankfully not tugging on it this time.

"Not until you give us some answers and we know our secret is safe with you." Letting go of my arm he reached around me and closed the door. I turned around to stare at him, my eyebrow raised. _Fine then, this is how he wanted to do things?_ _This should be interesting!_ I turned back to the door and walked right on through it.

The fact that I could walk through walls was something I had found out, albeit accidentally, on my first day of death. I had not been paying attention and was about to be hit by a car, so alright I was already dead, what was the big deal? Well, let me tell you, when you die, your self preservation instincts don't go away! I had been so scared that I was like a deer caught in head lights. I couldn't move. Of course the car driver couldn't see me to swerve out of the way. I had been standing there waiting for the impact and it never came. I stared, shocked opening my eyes to see the the car driving away off into the distance. Later I decided to try to get hit again and keep my eyes open this time, I'm a bit of a wuss.

The second time, with my eyes open, I noticed that the car just went right on through me.  
I haven't really used that 'power' since, preferring to do things as normally as possible, but I figured it was time I had a little fun. After passing through the door I turned and waited for whatever was about to happen, to happen. Suddenly the door was ripped of it's hinges and Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan appeared in the doorway.

I smiled and waved at them completely innocently. Everyone was staring at me like I was an alien or something. Not surprisingly, Dr. Cullen was the first to speak up. Clearing his throat he smiled at me.

"Well, I think you probably do owe us an explanation, if you don't mind. Please come back inside. Would you like something to eat?" He asked, kindness shining through every word he said.

"Alright, but I don't eat." I said and made my way passed everyone and back into the house. It wasn't until I was again seated on the couch that everyone else resumed their original positions.

Things were quiet for a while but you could tell everyone was itching to know more. They probably all thought it was best to let things go at my own pace.

Apparently Mrs. Cullen hadn't listened, or choose not to notice, when I said I don't eat. There was now a plate of store bought muffins sitting on the coffee table. Deciding to pretend not to have noticed them for now, I cleared my throat softly and turned to smile reassuringly at everyone.

"Well, Ah, I guess you could start telling us about what exactly you meant before. If you'd like?" Dr. Cullen said, returning my reassurance. I sighed quietly. I had hoped we wouldn't have to start with this but I guess it was inevitable.

"I'm dead." I said as unfeelingly as possible. I had already cried once today and I was really hoping I wouldn't be doing it again.

"I'm sorry, It's just that..." Alice said quietly from beside. It was clear that she felt she had to say this, even if she didn't want to.

"Well, you've said that before but, what _exactly_ are you trying to say?" She finished, getting steadily quieter as she talked. Taking a deep breath, old habits die hard, I tried not to get upset. after all, it was my fault. I wasn't explaining things very well.

"I'm dead. I'm no part of the land of the living. I'm a ghost." I said. I figured that that would take a while to sink in, so I sat back on the couch and waited. Actually, I was surprised at how quickly the looks of shock disappeared. It was the burly one, Emmett I think his name was, who spoke first.

"Cool. So what else can you do? Besides walking through stuff." He asked me, pure excitement and joy on his face. He looked like a little child on Christmas morning.

I sighed and reached towards the coffee table. I tried to grab a muffin but my hand kept slipping through it. Eventually it annoyed me enough that I could do what I had actually wanted to do in the first place. I concentrated really hard on the muffin. Finally, after about a minute of me just staring at this muffin, it floated briefly above the plate and then flipped onto the floor with a thud.

Everyone stared at the muffin then turned to stare at me with awe. I shrugged and looked down at the muffin. Frowning to turned to Alice.

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling as she reached forward to pick the muffin up off the floor and place it back on the plate. I smiled in return and turned my attention back to everyone else.

"If I'm feeling a particularly strong emotion, such as anger or frustration, I can make things move." I explained.

"I've only ever used negative emotions, though if I'm feeling really really happy I imagine it would also work. I can't really control the objects, they just respond to the vibes I put off I guess." I finished, shrugging my shoulders.

The Cullens' seemed to be taking this all in with a calm I never figured someone who had just found out that ghosts exist, to possess. I guess the fact that they were Vampires helped.

"So, how did you... become like this?" Jasper, surprisingly, asked.

"I... I was in a car accident. You know the gist I guess. I was stopped at the lights and when it turned green I went to go straight through. I guess the guy didn't see that his light was red. He smashed me into a street lamp." I shrugged again. I really didn't like talking about how I had died.

"We're so sorry." Dr. Cullen said. I looked around and discovered that all their faces showed he had said to be true.

"So, if you're dead, how come you're still here? Why haven't you passed on or whatever it is people do after they die?" Emmett asked.

"My Dad." I answered simply. I really didn't want to go into this too much either. Charlie was a touchy subject with me. Actually, when I thought about it, everything to do with my death was a touchy subject. Luckily, judging by everyone's facial expressions, they understood what I was trying to say.

"Um..." I said stupidly, unsure of how to continue. Alice put her arm around my shoulder again, trying to reassure me to just say what I wanted to say.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would maybe tell me a bit about yourselves. You know, now that I've told you about me and you know I can't tell anyone about you or anything." I rushed to say everything and ended up tripping up on some of the words but luckily everyone seemed to understand.

"I think that's rather personal to each person, Bella, and it would probably be better to ask the individuals." Edward said, not unkindly but in a manner that suggested the matter closed.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I stood slowly and turned once more to smile at everyone.

"I guess I should get going." I moved to go to the door. Everyone stayed seated except Edward, who stood and walked me outside.

Edward walked me to the end of the long driveway then turned to face me.

"I would have offered you a ride but I'm guessing you have your own means of transport." He said. I nodded slowly and just stared at my feet.

"You know, You're the first ghost my family has ever met." He said quietly. I just blinked a bit and stared at the ground. Tears began to fill my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall. Crap. So much for not crying again today. Edward suddenly took my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, about earlier by the way. In the forest and how I acted so cold towards you at first." He sounded sincere so I decided to forgive him. All I could do was nod.

"That's good then." He said with a small smile. He looked at me for a while, as if contemplating something. Slowly, he reached out his hand and wiped away the 'almost there' tears on my cheeks and turned to leave.

"Have a good night Bella." He said before walking a bit further up the drive.

"Maybe you could come to school tomorrow? That is if you want to." With that he disappeared into the darkness. Leaving me, once again, crying and feeling utterly alone.

* * *

**#AN: **

**This chapter was actually supposed to be out tomorrow but I couldn't log in all day!!!! Did anyone else have that problem???Ah well, it was really annoying though!  
**

**Anyway, thanks again for the support.... **

**Also, There is a poll on my profile about which story I should put up after this one is finished. PLEASE VOTE! (I really wanna know what you think!)**

**Thanks again, PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R!!!**

**- Quilyrulz :]  
**


	6. NOTE

**Please read this (and don't hate me!)**

Ok... So as you probably realized as soon as you saw this... This is not an update.

I'm very sorry but **PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

Now... I'm **VERY** sorry but I have to inform you all that I have decided to take a break from fanfiction. I am going to discontinue my stories until further notice.

**Don't worry**, I'm not giving up on them.... It just takes me a long time to update (as you may have noticed) and I feel bad about constantly leaving you guys hanging. So until I've written a few more chapters and possibly finished at least one of my stories, I really think it would be best if I stopped writing for a while. I also have exams coming up! AHHHHH!!!! *runs around panicking*

Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry about this everyone! Thank you for supporting my stories.

I'm tied up between a couple of options:**  
#1** I should simply take down my stories.  
**#2 ** I should leave them up for others to enjoy still, even though there will be no new chapters for a while.  
**#3** I take my stories down and start anew (I've kinda turned from Twilight to Harry potter recently and have some story ideas I wouldn't mind working on)  
**#4** I go really drastic and just end this account... and start a new one (however, if I do this, the stories I write will be quite different to the ones I have posted at the moment... I kinda feel like reinventing myself.)

If you want your input please send me a message or leave a review letting me know what you think I should do... But PLEASE no unnecessary comments about how this is unfair or mean... That's not cool! (and I'm also aware of how unfair and mean it is but I feel it's for the best.)

If anything new comes up I'll let you know.

**P.S:** I'll leave the stories up for a few days so If you wanna read them again or whatever you can. (until the 27th Oct. (NZ time))  
Also, If no one gives me any advice then I'll probably just take option **#4**. It's drastic but it's what I'm leaning towards... Unless you let  
me know what YOU want.

**As always:** Quilyrulz :(


End file.
